


Hard Day at School = Puppy Peter

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Pepterony AU [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: rk800puppy asked:Promote(?) Peter gets to the tower after a long day of school. An just wants his mommy an daddy. Threw his bag onto the couch whining softly. He calls out to them. But sees a box on the coffee table. He opens an sees his puppy stuff (? Please)





	Hard Day at School = Puppy Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I’ve been so excited for this prompt!! Thank you so much for it lovely! <3333  
> This is a part of my Pepterony series, and so those are the ages here!

Peter throws his bag on the floor when he enters the room, whimpering. “Mommy? Daddy?” He calls, going into the living room.

He sighs when they aren’t in there, but he goes to the box on the table.

_Put this on and come to the bedroom. -TS_

Peter’s breath hitches as he reads the note. He opens the box and squeals happily when he sees his puppy gear. He always loves being a puppy. His mind goes completely into sub space, and he hardly thinks at all. Is not only relaxing, but it’s also super intense. He doesn’t get to think for himself, he does whatever his mommy and daddy say and he trusts them completely to know what he needs.

Being a puppy is his favorite, even more than being little; but being little isn’t always sexual so maybe that’s why being a puppy is higher on his sexy list.

Peter pulls out all his gear and lays it out, smiling happily at it. He strips himself off and folds his clothes into the box instead, then pulls on his collar first.

His collar is his favorite. As soon as he feels the weight of it on his neck, his eyes immediately flutter and droop, and he’s in sub space. Just like that.

Next he pulls on his knee pads, and then he grabs the lube and lays on the couch. He does this part quickly, not wanting to wait too much longer until he can see his mommy and daddy.

After three fingers, he pushes his tail plug in and hums happily. Full. Next he grabs his ears—Tony made these out of nanotech, so they can flatten or twitch or otherwise when Peter wants them to. His tail is also nanotech, which lets Peter wag it when he’s happy.

Finally he grabs his special gloves witch are basically knee pads but for his palm and wrist, but doesn’t let him not have the use of his hands.

Peter sighs happily and gets on his hands and knees, tail wagging non-stop, ears alert and happy. He goes to the master bedroom, and woofs softly when he sees his mommy and daddy.

Pepper smiles and stands. “There’s are puppy! How is our good boy?”

Peter’s tail wags faster as she scratches behind his puppy ears. “Woof!” He barks softly.

Tony coos and goes over too. “Does our puppy remember what to do if he wants to stop?”

Peter nods and flattens his ears against his head and starts whimpering continuously.

Tony nods and kneels down, kissing Peter’s nose. “Good boy. So don’t flatten your ears if you’re whining unless you want to stop, and vice versa. It has to be both.”

Peter woofs softly in acknowledgement, already knowing the rules.

Pepper smiles brightly. “Smart puppy. Now, do you want mommy and daddy to treat you like the good boy you are, or do you want this to be more intense?”

Peter thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. He barks once.

Tony smiles. “Alright love, Maybe next time. Since you’ve been such a good boy for us, why don’t you come on the bed?”

Peter woofs and jumps on the bed, using his super strength to get up that high.

Tony crawls on behind him, laying on his side of the bed, Pepper on hers. Pepper smiles at him and pushes her pants off, spreading her legs. “Here you are baby, have your treat.”

Peter blushes and crawls in between her legs, kissing her clit softly before licking up her folds.

Pepper moans and hums happily, pulling Tony in for a kiss.

Peter whines as Tony’s fingers start to rub Pepper’s clit, so Peter doesn’t have as much room. But he does get to lick around her, so he closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling.

He gets lost in it, eyes closed and the only thing he can taste and feel and smell being Pepper’s pussy. So he’s surprised when Pepper squirts all over his face and he yips in surprise, small puppy noises leaving his mouth. He licks all the way through her orgasm, getting her cum all over his face.

Tony smirks and pulls Peter back, licking his lips at the sight. “Such a good puppy for mommy and daddy. Good puppy. Lay on mommy and Daddy will make you feel so good.” He promises.

Peter’s tail starts wagging again and he nods, crawling up the bed to lay on Pepper’s naked chest. When did she get naked? Whatever. He lays his head in between her tits, and Pepper hums and pets his hair and behind his ears.

Tony pulls Peter’s plug out and giggles as Peter whines, before filling him up and starting a slow, loving pace.

Peter pants and moans, licking and sucking on Pepper’s tits. His cock rubbing against her clit as he whines and bucks his hips.

Tony moans and goes faster now. “Good puppy, just like that. You make yourself feel good, mommy and daddy will do the rest. Promise. Such a good puppy for us.”

Peter whimpers and sucks on Pepper’s nipple, who moans and starts moving her hips with Peter, so her clit is always being rubbed. Peter suckles and bucks his hips and clenches around Tony, who hits his special spot each thrust.

Peter is sandwiched in love, warmth, acceptance, safety. His daddy fucking into him and his mommy petting him, rubbing herself against his little cocklet. This might be the farthest into subspace he’s ever let himself go; he doesn’t have any thoughts at all other than ‘feels good’ and ‘warm’ and ‘safe’.

He’s so far, he doesn’t even notice when he cums. He notices when Pepper cums though, because she moans in his ear and moves her hips faster against his. He knows when Tony cums, because it fills him up and he’s so full and wet down there, covered in their three collective messes.

He whines when Tony pulls out, flattening his ears and pushing his hips back.

Tony tsks and pets Peter. “You can’t do that Pete, you only do that if you want me to stop doing something.”

Pepper giggles. “He wants you to stop pulling out, Tony. Duh.”

Tony laughs softly, pushing back into Peter. “Alright, puppy. Since you’re such a good dog, I’ll stay inside for a little longer.”

Peter barks softly, ears upright again. He closes his eyes, nuzzling Pepper’s tits and letting himself feel happy about being so full. Smothered between his mommy and daddy, protected and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Got more Pepterony prompts for me? Gimme them here or on tumblr here https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
